Friendship comes first
by m3ndoza
Summary: Rachel y Quinn son la mejores amigas, pero ¿quién no se ha enamorado de su mejor amig@?   -FABERRY-
1. Chapter 1

Aquí, comenzando está Faberry story. Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia si

contiene Femslash. espero q les guste

* * *

Mi nombre es Quinn Fabray, soy rubia, de piel clara y ojos color avellana. Mi mejor amiga se llama Rachel Berry, somos amigas desde la primaria y nuestras casas están en la misma colonia. Rach es hermosa, tiene ojos cafés, es más baja que yo y tiene una voz increíble; ella ama cantar, razón por la cual nos unimos al glee club de la preparatoria.

Desde que tenía como 13 supe que era gay, mi mamá, Rachel y otras personas cercanas lo saben. Simplemente me gustan las mujeres y desde hace como dos años, sólo una, Rachel. Ella no lo sabe, ¿para qué decirle? ella no es como yo, además no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad, para mí, eso es primero.

Hoy vamos a salir, primero al cine y luego a cenar; me gusta pensar que es una cita, aunque no sea así. Siempre salimos por ahí, casi nunca nos separamos.

-Qué te pareció la película? –Me pregunta Rach  
-Aburrida, no dio nada de miedo  
-Ash a ti nunca te asusta nada  
-Soy valiente  
-Ya lo creo, hasta parecía que la película te daba risa  
-Lo siento, pero los efectos eran malísimos. Debimos exigir la devolución de nuestro dinero  
-Te pasas. Cambiando de tema, te cuento que mi vecino me presentó un amigo y que amigo!  
-Ah sí –Dije sin emoción  
-Oh vamos, al menos finge emoción  
-Un chico! Wow y cómo está? –Fingiendo emoción  
-Muy guapo  
-Que bien, por ti –Me estaba muriendo de celos  
-Y tú?  
-Yo qué?  
-Alguna chica de la que quieras contarme?  
-No  
-Vamos, debe haber alguien  
-*Tú* Ah no, siempre friegas con lo mismo  
-Sólo quería saber, pero ya verás, algún día caerás en la redes del amor  
-*Ya caí* Lo que digas

En glee club todos nos llevábamos bien y lo más importante, nos respetábamos, a pesar de nuestras diferencias. Éramos 12 alumnos y el profesor, el Sr. Schuester. Mi bella Rach tenía un pequeño defecto, cuando se trataba de canto, era una diva, siempre quería los solos y presumía su talento. Yo le fui haciendo ver su actitud y ella sonrojada me decía que cambiaría y poco a poco ha ido cambiando, ahora es mucho más humilde y la amo más, por eso.

-Escuchen chicos –Dijo el Sr. Schuester –Les tengo una tarea, para final del mes deberán presentar un número, como solistas

Algunos se quejaron.

-Pero Sr. Schuester, usted sabe que no todos tenemos la capacidad de hacer solo. –Mencionó un compañero  
-Chicos, todos son talentosos y quiero verlos actuar individualmente. No se diga más, esa es la tarea  
-Nosotros escogeremos la canción que interpretaremos? –Preguntó mi adora Rachel  
-Así es Rach  
-Perfecto –Dijo Rach, mientras sonreía y yo me quedaba como boba, viéndola

Los días pasaron, Rachel no concretó nada con el joven ese y honestamente eso me daba un poco de tranquilidad. No quería ser egoísta, si hubiera funcionado estaría feliz por ella, pero ya que no se dio, no me quejaré.

-Que idiota es –Me decía Rach, mientras estábamos en su sala  
-Pensé que al menos eran amigos  
-Lo somos, pero como prospecto a novio, es un asco  
-Jeje entiendo  
-A veces quisiera conocer alguien como tú en masculino o ser como tú y que así nos casaríamos y seriamos una gran pareja musical.  
-Estás bien loca. *Me encantaría* Además lo siento, tengo gustos mejores, en chicas  
-Oye! –Me reclamó, mientras me daba un golpecito, en el brazo. –Aparte eso no lo sé, nunca te he visto salir con nadie. –Le saqué la lengua.

Esa noche soñé que alguien igual a mi me decía que le dijera a Rachel, mis sentimientos. Era como si yo misma me aconsejara en el sueño.

-No tienes que perder, es tu amiga, ella entenderá. Tiene derecho a saber, debes decirle. Vamos se valiente Quinn, dile!

A la mañana siguiente desperté y lo decidí, le diría a Rach la verdad. Aprovecharía la tarea del glee club para hacerlo; que mejor que decírselo con una canción, después de todo, ella era Rachel, amante del canto, dramas y escenarios. Llegó la última clase del mes, cuando todos debíamos presentar nuestro número musical.

-Quién quiere comenzar? –Preguntó el Sr. Schuester –Rachel?  
-Claro Sr. Schuester –Contestó mi amada

Rachel hizo una magnífica interpretación, como siempre y yo solamente estaba ahí, embobada, viendo a mi chica cantar.

-Quinn, quieres ser la siguiente?  
-Sr. Schuester, prefiero ser la última si no le molesta  
-De acuerdo

Fueron pasando mis demás compañeros, hasta que llegó mi turno.

-*Bien, aquí vamos*

**Rachel POV**

Quinn está por cantar, me gusta como canta, pues aunque no tenga mi voz, la suya no está nada mal y tampoco esos ojos que tiene, De qué hablo? Qué tienen que ver sus ojos? Ahí va…

_We started as friends  
But something happened inside me  
Now I'm reading into everything  
But there's no sign you hear the lightning, baby  
You don't ever notice me turning on my charm  
Or wonder why I'm always where you are_

I've made it obvious  
Done everything but sing it  
(I've crushed on you so long, but on and on you get me wrong)  
I'm not so good with words  
And since you never notice  
The way that we belong  
I'll say it in a love song 

-*Que mirada tan intensa y esa canción, no estará queriéndome decir qué? no, no imposible*

_I've heard you talk about  
(Heard you talk about)  
How you want someone just like me  
But everytime I ask you out  
(Time I ask you out)  
We never move pass friendly, no no_

And you don't ever notice how I stare when we're alone  
Or wonder why I keep you on the phone 

-*No puedo ser, me sigue mirando intensamente, me está poniendo nerviosa*

_You are my very first thought in the morning  
And my last at nightfall  
You are the love that came without warning  
I need you, I want you to know _

-*Digo, yo sé que ella es gay, pero yo soy su amiga, ella no tiene esos sentimientos por mí*

_I've made it obvious  
So finally I'll sing it  
(I've crushed on you so long)  
I'm not so good with words  
And since you never notice  
The way that we belong  
I'll say it in a love song_

_And sing it until the day you're holding me  
I've wanted you so long but on and on you get me wrong  
I more then adore you but since you never seem to see_

-*Es sólo una canción Rach, deja de imaginar cosas, mira nada más como te sudan las manos. Ella no se fijaría en ti, son amigas. Aunque… no me molestaría gustarle, pero qué digo? Quinn no me gusta, a mí me gustan los chicos y aunque alguna vez me haya preguntado cómo sería salir con Quinn, fue por curiosidad. Déjalo Berry!

_But you never seem to see  
I'll say it in this love song_

Terminó de cantar, todos le aplauden.

-Eso estuvo genial Quinn –Le comenta el Sr. Schuester –Magnífica interpretación, con tanto sentimiento. Bravo!  
-Gracias Sr. Schuester

Quinn se sienta en su lugar, a lado de mí.

-Estuviste grandiosa Q –Le digo  
-Gracias Rach –Y me sonríe  
-Bien chicos, eso es todo por hoy –Dice el Sr. Schuester. Todos se levantan para irse, pero Quinn me toma del brazo  
-Podrías quedarte un momento, quiero hablar contigo  
-Claro –Una vez que todos se fueron y quedamos solas en el salón  
-Rach no sé cómo decirlo, pero ya no quiero callarlo. Lo oculté por proteger nuestra amistad, pero creo que tiene derecho a saberlo.  
-Qué sucede, me asustas –En verdad no tenía idea que iba a decirme  
-La canción no te dio una pista?  
-Oh my God–Me llevé las manos a la boca  
-Así es Rach. Estoy enamorada de ti

...continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

-Así es Rach. Estoy enamorada de ti

-Es broma, no? –Le pregunto. Ella niega con la cabeza. –Oh, yo… Quinn no sé qué decirte  
-No tienes que decir nada, solo te pido que esto no arruine nuestra amistad.  
-Por supuesto que no  
-Entonces, amigas como siempre –Me ofreció la mano  
-Amigas como siempre y me ofreces la mano? Ven aquí y dame un abrazo –Ambas reímos y nos dimos un gran abrazo  
-Gracias –Me dijo con una mirada súper tierna  
-No tienes nada que agradecer. Es más, para mí es un halago  
-Estás loquita  
-Es enserio y déjame decirte, que buen gusto tienes –Bromeé, para quitarle hierro al asunto  
-Jaja tu ego no te lo quita nadie  
-Oye! –Fingí enojo –Pero así me quieres –y le saqué la lengua  
-Dices…

Esa noche, mientras dormía soñé que corría por el bosque, huía de algo o alguien, estaba realmente asustada. De pronto choqué con alguien, al alzar la vista vi a Quinn, estaba hermosa y me decía que con ella estaba a salvo, me abrazó y estuvimos así un rato, después de dijo que nadie me iba a querer como ella y que yo sabía en el fondo, que sentía lo mismo. Entonces desperté.

Que se supone que significa ese sueño? No debería importarme, solo era eso, un sueño, pero siempre he sabidos que los sueños son mensajes que nuestro subconsciente nos manda, eso quiere decir que me subconsciente me trata de decir que siento algo por Quinn? No, claro que no, lo que siento por ella es un cariño de amigas, de hermanas. Pero entonces, por qué me dejó tan inquieta mi sueño?

Los días pasaban, Quinn y yo continuábamos siendo las mejores y amigas y ni siquiera se hablaba del tema; pareciera que nunca se dijo nada. Pero algo había cambiado dentro de mí, tal vez fue lo que dijo, tal vez fue el sueño que tuve o tal vez fueron sus hermosos ojos y esa bella sonrisa… ahí voy de nuevo, últimamente había tenido ese tipo de pensamientos. Como es que nunca me di cuenta de lo maravillosa que es? Digo, obviamente sabía que es guapa, inteligente, graciosa, buena persona, que baila increíble y tiene ojos de infarto y… pero no es raro admirar de cualidades de una amiga. O será acaso qué…? no, no, si ella me hubiera gustado antes, yo lo sabría. Gustado antes? Eso significa que ahora sí me gusta? Mi cabeza está hecha bolas.

-Qué te pasa? –Me pregunta Quinn  
-Por qué lo dices?  
-No sé, últimamente te he visto muy distraída  
-Ah sí? Pues no me pasa nada  
-Bueno, pero sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea? –Me dice, mientras clava su mirada en mí y no puedo evitar perderme en sus ojos color avellana –Incluso si es sobre hombres y amor  
-Si lo sé, pero de verdad, no es nada *Sólo que tal vez me gustes*  
-Y dime, qué canción escogiste para la tarea del glee club?  
-Es sorpresa  
-Oh vamos, dime –Me dice, mientras pone ojitos y me toma la mano… *Oh no, ahí está esa corriente otra vez*  
-No  
-Seguro escogiste "Pollito-chicken, gallina-hen" verdad? –Y se ríe *Dios, esa sonrisa*  
-Muy graciosa –le comentó sarcásticamente –I think I falling for you… esa es la canción que escogí –Le aclaró rápidamente al darme cuenta de lo que dije, aunque la verdad es que escogí esa canción por su culpa  
-Ok

Mi cabeza sigue siendo un desastre, tengo miedo de estar confundiendo un amor de amigas con algo más. No quisiera decirle que también siento algo e ilusionarla y luego resulte que no y lastimarla, jamás me lo personaría, ella es la persona más importante en mi vida. Lo peor es que no tengo con quien platicarlo, pues en cualquier dilema acudo a ella, pero ni modos que llegue y le diga: oye, creo que me gustas, pero no estoy segura. Me das un consejo? Supongo que dejaré que las cosas sigan su curso.

-Estuvo muy graciosa la obra, no crees?- Me comenta Quinn, al salir del teatro  
-Si, estuvo muy buena  
-Quieres ir por un café?  
-Seguro –Fuimos a una cafetería cerca  
-Otra vez andas distraída  
-Por qué lo dices?  
-Te estoy preguntando si quieres un postre y no me respondes  
-Ah lo siento. Sí, me gustaría un flan, gracias –Quinn le dijo al mesero  
-Por favor Rach, dime qué te pasa. Ya me tienes preocupada  
-Crees que puedes estar enamorada de alguien y no saberlo? –Le solté de pronto  
-Creo que es posible, pero eventualmente te das cuenta. Eso te sucede o estás cambiando el tema?  
-Es una duda que tengo. Cómo te darías cuenta?  
-En mi experiencia, diría que al pensar en esa persona no puedes evitar sonreír, piensas que es la persona más atractiva del planeta, pero al contrario del famoso dicho "que el amor es ciego" yo pienso que no lo es, cuando es amor, realmente amor, sabes exactamente cómo es la persona y aún así la quieres y no quieres cambiar nada en ella. Como alguien dijo alguna vez "queremos a las personas por sus virtudes, pero las amamos por sus defectos" –Yo estaba embobada, escuchándola y lo que decía me parecía tan cierto  
-Espero no incomodarte, pero eso quiere decir que tú me amas por mis defectos?  
-Jaja algo así, creo que eres maravillosa y tus defectos no me importan. No cambiaría un solo cabello de tu cabeza  
-*Wow* -Y siguiendo con tu explicación, qué hay de los celos y mariposas?  
-Ellos forman parte del enamoramiento, cuando empiezas el proceso sientes esas mariposas que no se calman con nada, pero llegan el momento que estás tan cómoda con esa personas que no las notas, aunque estén ahí y los celos son vitales pero nunca deben ser enfermizos y cuando a pesar de tus celos, sólo quieras que esa personas sea feliz, aunque no sea contigo es porque es amor del bueno.  
-Entonces no debes sentir celos?  
-Claro que los sientes, pero ni siquiera te importan cuando sabes que ella o él es feliz.  
-Interesantísimo. Eres muy sabia  
-No te burles. Ahora dime qué te pasa, que ni creas que se me olvidó  
-Nada, con tu ayuda he resuelto todo  
-Uh uh hay galán eh? –Me decía mientras subía y bajaba sus cejas  
-Qué? No, para nada *Hay galana* sólo tenía mucha curiosidad por el amor, porque nunca lo había sentido  
-Habías, o sea que ya lo sentiste? –Seguía con su movimiento de cejas  
-No, me refiero a que nunca lo he sentido  
-Eso no fue lo que dijiste. Cuéntame!  
-No hay nadie *sólo tú*  
-Si lo haces por protegerme, ni al caso, no moriré  
-*Qué cosa más linda* -Que no es nada, ya déjalo  
-Conste

Quinn le hizo la señal al mesero para la cuenta, pero se acerco una mesera

-Si? –Preguntó la mesera  
-La cuenta por favor –Le dijo Quinn. La mesera la veía con cara de adoración  
-*Qué le pasa a ésta?*  
-Claro, guapa –Y se retiró.  
-*Guapa? Esa mesera se puede ir al…*  
-Aquí tiene –Regresó la mesera  
-*Acaso le acaba de guiñar el ojo a MI Quinn?* -Quinn puso el dinero en la charolita  
-No, déjame pago la mitad –Le dije a Quinn  
-No, yo pago  
-Hay que linda –Dijo la tipa esa  
-Bueno, gracias bebé –Le dije a Quinn mientras puse mi mano sobre la suya. La mesera tomó el dinero y se fue.  
-Bebé? –Me preguntó extrañada Quinn  
-Como si nunca nos hubiéramos dicho así  
-Pero hace mucho, se me hizo raro  
-Conste, no te vuelvo a decir nada  
-No, dime como quieras, bebé –Ambas nos reímos

Después del día de hoy, era obvio que estaba enamorada de Quinn Fabrey. Tenía los síntomas; las mariposas estaban ahí y luego de mi escena de celos, donde hasta bebé le dije para "marcar mi territorio" estaba más que claro. De hecho, ahora que pienso en ella, tengo una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro. Pero ella lo dijo, hay etapas y esto apenas empieza, aún estoy enamorándome, en cambio ella ya habla de amor amor y de quererme con todo y defectos, debo sentir lo mismo para poder confesarle todo.

Fue pasando el tiempo, el sentimiento en mí iba creciendo, pero no decía nada. Ya se acercaban los últimos días de clases

-Tenemos que hablar –Me dijo Quinn, seria. Me asusté  
-Qué sucede?  
-No es sencillo, pero yendo al grano… me voy Rach  
-Cómo qué te vas?  
-Mi mamá tiene que irse por su trabajo y yo me iré con ella. Terminando las clases me mudaré a… África  
-África? Mudarte? –Mi mundo se vino abajo –Quinn…  
-Lo sé –Nos abrazamos y nos pusimos a llorar

Estaba destrozada, en un par de semanas Quinn se iría, no solamente a otro país, sino a otro continente. Su mamá trabaja en una organización que ayuda gente que necesita comida, ropa, medicina, etc; siempre hacia trabajos locales o dentro del país y sólo por unos días, así que Quinn generalmente se quedaba en mi casa. Pero ahora era diferente, la señora Fabrey se iba por dos años y Quinn me dijo que quería quedarse por mí, pero no podía abandonar a su mamá. Yo lo entendía, pero me dolía mucho su partida. Dos años, qué haré sin ti dos años?

Llegó el último día de clases, todos en el glee club estábamos tristes, no queríamos ver a Quinn partir. Ese día, todos le dedicaron a Quinn una canción de despedida. Yo por mi parte le canté This song's for you.

_This song's for you  
To tell you all the things  
I can't say to your face  
'Cause you're not here  
And though you're miles away  
This song remains the same  
It's for you_

_And I can't seem to stop thinking of your smile  
And the way your eyes look in my soul  
You see the real me  
I've never met another you sees me as you do  
And I'm missing you tonight  
And I wonder just staring at the stars  
If my wish for you comes true_

_And I can't sleep tonight  
I wish that you were here by my side  
I wish to hear your voice one more time  
One more time tonight, tonight_

Todos teníamos lágrimas en los ojos y nos dimos un fuerte abrazo. Ella partía en la noche, así que desde que salimos de la escuela, estuve con ella; pasamos toda la tarde juntas, disfrutando de los últimos momentos. Llegó la hora, yo las llevé al aeropuerto.

-No tienes idea de lo mucho que te extrañaré –Le dije  
-Yo te extrañaré más  
-No te vayas a olvidar de mi –Le advertí  
-Cómo podría? Además, recuerda que aún hablaremos por Messenger, teléfono, palomas mensajeras, señales de humo o lo que sea necesario para estar en contacto  
-Más te vale –Ambas teníamos lágrimas en los ojos  
-Ven aquí –Y me abrazó. El abrazó fue largo, pero no lo suficiente para mí –Te amo  
-Y yo a ti

Quinn se fue. Estaba muy triste, prácticamente en una depresión, no quería hacer nada, pero sabía abandonarme así, sería lo último que Quinn desearía que yo hiciera. Me reprochaba el no haberle dicho que la amaba o al menos haber hecho como en las películas y correr tras ella y besarla, besarla y decirle que se quedara conmigo, pero al pensar en su mamá, sabía que había hecho lo correcto.

Cuando recibí su primera llamada, mi corazón brincó de felicidad; me contó que llegaron bien, sobre el país, el clima, me preguntó por mí y los chicos del glee club. Hablamos por casi dos horas. Todos los días hablábamos, ya sea por teléfono o por Messenger:

-Entonces, hay chicas guapas ahí? –Tenía que saber si ya le gustaba alguien  
-Ah sí, un montón  
-Ah sí? :o Entonces ya ligaste mucho *Maldita, unos días y ya me olvidó*  
-Pues sí, salgo todos las noches y con una diferente cada día :D  
-*Zorra* Qué mujeriega me saliste, aquí no salías con nadie y ahora resulta que tienes muchas  
-Jaja sabes que estoy jugando :P  
-Jaja lo sé*Eso espero, sino voy a África a decirles que eres mía*  
-Sabe que sólo tengo ojos para usted o.o  
-*ohh cosita* Más te vale! Jaja  
-Jeje  
-No, ya enserio tú bien sabes que puedes tener una relación con quien quieras, no me debes nada *Por qué rayos le dijiste eso?*  
-Lo sé, pero por el momento solo te quiero a ti XD  
-XD

Así paso un año, yo la extrañaba muchísimo, pero esa poca comunicación que teníamos hacía más liviano el dolor. Pero un día ya no se conectó, ni tampoco llamo, supuse que estuvo ocupada o que se le olvido, pero al día siguiente tampoco y comencé a preocuparme. Pasó una semana y no tenía noticias de ella, estaba asustada de que le hubiera pasado algo. Al día siguiente llegó una carta.

_Querida Rachel:_

_Disculpa que no te explicará por teléfono, pero fue sorpresivo y no hubo tiempo, por eso te mando esta carta. Al recibirla supongo que habrá pasado como una semana desde nuestra última charla, espero que te encuentres bien y no estés preocupada por mí o peor aún, que pienses que ya te olvidé._

_Mi mamá tuvo que alejarse de la zona donde estábamos, a una zona más pobre y necesitada y decidí acompañarla; aquí casi no hay comunicación, con decirte que ni teléfonos hay, por eso mi única forma de comunicarme contigo es por cartas e inclusive tuve que viajar varios kilómetros para llegar al correo. _

_Estoy ayudando a mamá con su trabajo, no te imaginas la escasez que hay, pero es muy gratificante ayudar a estas personas y recibir una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Nos iremos adentrando cada vez más a la selva, pues esta gente vive en ella. No hay urbanización, ni a pueblo llegan. _

_Trataré de seguir enviándote cartas, pero como ya te dije el correo está lejos y yo me estoy alejando más. Si no tienes noticias mías por un tiempo, no te preocupes. Recuerda que las malas noticias si llegarían. Si me llegas a mandar una carta, no la podré leer, hasta que vaya al correo a recogerla y eso sería hasta que te vuelva a mandar otra carta. Eso es todo por ahora, mi mamá y yo estamos bien y te extrañamos mucho. Ella te manda saludos y un abrazo, yo te mando muchos abrazos y besos. _

_Hasta luego, mi diva hermosa  
Quinn_

Buena noticias, no se había olvidado de mí y lo más importante, estaba bien. Enseguida le respondía la carta; le puse cuanto la extrañaba y cuanto la quería, claro está, que no le aclaré como la quería. Recibí unas cuatro cartas más, luego nada. No debía preocuparme, pero no podía evitarlo. La extrañaba tanto, pero continuaba con mi vida. Pasó un año y luego una llamada.

-Bueno –Contesté  
-Hola guapa –Dios, era ella. Mi corazón latió con fuerza  
-Quinn?  
-Esa mera  
-Por Dios, cómo estás? Tu mamá? Dónde estás? –Pregunte con demasiada rapidez  
-Tranquila Rach. Ambas estamos bien y aún estoy en África, pero en un lugar con teléfono –La oí reír por el teléfono y yo reí también.  
-Y por qué no me habías hablado?  
-Apenas regrese y lo primero que hice fue llamarte  
-Ah bueno  
-Y cuéntame, vas a regresar?. Es decir, ya pasaron más de dos años  
-Lo sé, pero en verdad se necesita mucha ayuda aquí. Y no exageres, sólo hay pasado dos años y dos meses  
-Eso es mucho. Qué no ves que te extraño?  
-Yo también Rach. Pero ya pronto nos veremos  
-Enserio? Cuándo?  
-Primero debo contarte algo  
-Dime  
-Conocí a alguien  
-Alguien? Madonna o Angelina adoptando un niño de ahí?  
-Jaja No, pero cerca. Ya enserio, me refiero a que conocí a alguien… una chica Rach –Un balde de agua fría me cayó encima  
-Ah conocer alguien del verbo "te gusta"?  
-Más bien, del verbo "es mi novia" –Quedé destrozada  
-Ah sí? Qué bien por ti, tendrás que presentármela *Para que la mate*  
-Claro. La conocerás dentro de una semana  
-Iré a África? –Estaba desubicada  
-No tontita, me regreso  
-Genial, ya quiero verte! –A pesar de la situación, esa noticia me ponía feliz  
-Yo también y espero que mi visita se vuelva permanente  
-Visita? No te regresas para siempre?  
-Eso quiero, pero el motivo de mi regreso es otro  
-Cuál?  
-Preferiría decírtelo en persona, pero no vaya a ser que te enteres por otro lado  
-Ya dime, por favor *Nada podría ser peor, que la noticia de tu noviecita*  
-Regreso, porque… me voy a casar  
-*Creo que me equivoqué, si había algo peor* -Mi corazón se rompió en ese momento.

... continuará ...

* * *

Please, dejen comentarios. Gracias =D


	3. Chapter 3

Wow! muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Yo creí q nadie leía, ahora tendré q actualizar lo más pronto q pueda XD  
Disfruten...

* * *

-Regreso, porque… me voy a casar  
-*Creo que me equivoqué, si había algo peor* -Mi corazón se rompió en ese momento.

-Cómo... cómo que te vas a casar? –Tartamudeaba  
-Si Rach. Me caso  
-Pero, pero, pero… con quien? –Mis ideas no estaban ordenadas  
-Cómo con quién? Pues con mi novia. Por cierto, se llama Kim. No te había dicho  
-*Kim? ¡Kimba a su madre!* Quinn estás loca? Eres muy joven –Cualquier pretexto, para que no lo hiciera, era bueno en ese momento  
-Oh vamos tengo 20 años, sé lo que hago  
-Hace cuánto que la conoces?  
-Pues hace 11 meses  
-Ves! Estás loca, ni se conocen  
-Rachel, creí que estarías feliz por mí. Siempre quisiste que encontrara a alguien  
-Si, pero no que te cases. No apresures las cosas, conózcanse primero  
-Ella me lo propuso y no pude decirle que no. En verdad la quiero  
-Ella es de África? –No quería entrar en el tema de "la quiero", eso me dolía mucho  
-No. Ella es de Lima como nosotras, por eso mismo nos regresamos. Ambas queremos que la boda sea en nuestro hogar  
-Y qué hace ahí? Cómo la conociste? –Aunque me molestará necesitaba información  
-También trabaja ayudando gente. Así la conocí  
-Ah y simplemente comenzaron a salir y luego decidiste que se casaran –Le dije, asiéndole notar mi tono irónico  
-No seas así Rach. Me duele que me trates así, se supone que eres mi amiga y que deberías festejar conmigo  
-Y se suponía que tú estabas enamorada de mí y en 1 año te olvidaste de mí! *Acaso dije eso?* -Le grité y no había vuelta atrás, había sacado mi enojo  
-Eso es lo que te enoja? Rachel tú nunca me correspondiste y yo te amé por mucho tiempo. Las cosas no son como tú piensas  
-*Amé? No Quinn, no lo digas en pasado* Y cómo son?  
-Como 2 semanas después de la última carta que te mandé, conocí a Kim y sólo creí que era bonita, pero ni me fije en ella. Yo aún te amaba y eras lo único en mi mente, pero ella se fue ganando un lugar en mi corazón y cuando finalmente me confesó que le gustaba, yo tuve que tomar la decisión entre seguir amándote y nunca ser correspondida o de intentarlo con ella y ser feliz  
-Y decidiste por la opción B, no? –Le dije con un poco de sarcasmo  
-No seas injusta, tú jamás me ibas a amar y yo tenía derecho a ser feliz.  
-Tienes razón, lo lamento  
-Al menos que estés celosa y haya algo qué me quieras decir?  
-*Dile, vamos Rachel dile*  
-Jajaja Oh vamos no sea una celosa y cuénteme qué ha sido de usted? –Supongo que lo dijo sólo para quitarle hierro al asunto.  
-Pues yo…

Le conté lo que me había pasado en el último año y estuvimos platicando horas, como siempre, como si nada. Como la extrañaba! Faltaban un par de para que Quinn llegará y yo estaba ansiosa.

Hacía ya dos años que había terminado la prepa, pero de vez en cuando iba de visita a mi antigua escuela y entraba a la clase del glee-club. El Sr. Schuster aún impartía clases ahí, me dejaba visitarlos y hasta cantar cuando quería. Cantar es mi manera de liberarme y después de la noticia que Quinn me dio, lo necesitaba. Fui al glee-club, saludé al Sr. Schuster y le pedí que me dejara cantar algo. El aceptó gustoso y me presumió a sus alumnos, como la mejor voz de mi generación.

-Hola chicos –Saludé a la clase  
-Hola Rachel –Contestaron en coro  
-Aquí voy –Tomé aire y comencé a cantar

_There were places we would go at midnight  
There were secrets that nobody else would know  
There's a reason but I don't know why  
I don't know why, I don't know why  
I thought they all belonged to me_

_Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?  
Oh no, living my life_

_Seems like everything's the same around me  
Then I look again and everything has changed  
I'm not dreaming so I don't know why  
I don't know why, I don't know why  
She's everywhere I wanna be_

_Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?_

_I'm the one who made you laugh  
Who made you feel  
And made you sad  
I'm not sorry  
For what we did  
For who we were  
I'm not sorry  
I'm not her_

_Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?  
__Oh no, living my life_

Terminé de cantar y todos me aplaudieron. Me despedí del Sr. Schuster y me retiré. Está de más decir, para quien iba dedicada la canción y porque la escogí.

QUINN POV

Me encontraba en el avión rumbo a casa, a un lado estaba Kim, mi novia y al otro mi mamá. Ya quería llegar y volver a pisar mi querido Lima, ver a mis amigos, en especial a Rachel. Como extrañaba a esa mujer.

El avión aterrizó y ya en el aeropuerto, pude distinguir a Rachel desde lo lejos, ni siquiera sabía que vendría. Corrí hacia ella y pude notar que estaba sonriendo, al llegar a donde estaba se me abalanzó y yo nos dimos un gran abrazo.

Mi madre y novia llegaron un momento después y luego de que mamá saludara a Rach, presenté a mi novia con mi amiga. Luego nos subimos al auto de Rachel, quien muy amable, nos llevó a casa. Desempacamos y todo el día Rach se quedó en mi casa; las cuatro hablábamos de todo.

-Rach, quiero pedirte algo  
-Dime –Me dijo mi amiga, expectante  
-Quiero que seas testigo en mi boda –Al parecer le sorprendió mi propuesta –Eres mi mejor amiga y quiero que seas como la dama de honor  
-Claro Quinn, acepto –Le sonreí y le di un abrazo  
-Bien, hay que salir a divertirnos, no? –Dijo mi mamá  
-Pero, no están cansadas por el viaje? –Preguntó Rachel  
-No, vamos a salir! –Dijo Kim  
-Si, vamos! –Me uní a la idea

Quedamos en ir a un karaoke-bar. Sé que Rachel amó la idea. Mientras nosotras nos arreglábamos, Berry se fue a cambiar y luego regresaría por nosotras para irnos al bar. Llegamos al karaoke-bar y había bastante gente, aunque no estaba lleno. Nos sentamos en una pequeña mesa y comenzamos a platicar, bromear, mientras escuchábamos la música.

-AHORA QUIÉN QUIERE PASAR A CANTAR? –Dijo un señor encima del escenario  
-Rach, Rach! –Dije para las de nuestra mesa  
-Oh no, ni lo creas –Dijo mi amiga  
-Vamos Berry, sabes que quieres –La piqué  
-Si hija, tú amas cantar –Participó mi madre  
-Si debes pasar. Quinn dice que cantas muy bien, pero debo comprobar que lo haces mejor que yo –Ayudó mi novia  
-Bien, lo haré –Dijo seria Rachel  
-Bravo! –Dijimos las tres y comenzamos a aplaudir, mientras Rach camina hacia el escenario  
-TENEMOS UNA VALIENTE! –comentó el señor y le entregó en micrófono –Puedes escoger la canción que quieras  
-Canta la de "Como se mata el gusano"! –Le grité. Ella me fulminó con la mirada. Miró las opciones en la pantalla y dio click

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let ?em out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even though  
Goin' on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay  
But that's not what gets me_

De repente Rachelle volteó su mirada hacia mi y la mantuvo fija

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
And watchin' you walk away  
And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do_

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losin' you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' it  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still harder gettin' up, gettin' dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken_

Por momentos su mirada me hipnotizaba, me estaba poniendo nerviosa. Se veía tan linda la forma en la que cantaba me engatusaba. No debería estar sintiendo estar cosas, mi novia está a mi lado y yo tengo la boca abierta por mi amiga.

_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
And watchin' you walk away  
And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do, oh  
Oh yeah_

Esa letra y viéndome a mi… no Quinn sólo te imaginas cosas

_Not seein' that lovin' you  
That's what I was trying to do, ooo_

Acabó la canción y todos le aplaudieron, su obvio talento. La velada fue encantadora, nos divertimos mucho. Me casaba en dos meses y el tiempo pasaba volando, Kim y yo teníamos que ver tantos preparativos. Lo bueno es que contábamos con tres maravillosas mujeres para ayudarnos, mi mamá, mi suegra y obviamente Rachel.

-Tienes algún sabor de pastel en mente? –Me preguntó Rach, rumbo a la pastelería  
-En realidad no. Kim quiere algo que sea rico y no se derrita  
-Ya veo

Al entrar a la pastelería y decirle a la repostera que queríamos un pastel de boda, se puso a darnos muestras de todo y a mostrarnos fotografías de todos los modelos de pasteles que tenían.

-Prueba este –Me dijo Rach. Tomé su mano y mordí el pedazo de pastel que sostenía  
-Delicioso

-Rach?  
-Definitivamente… delicioso. Ahora éste –E introdujo su dedo lleno de pastel en mi boca  
-Sabroso! –Le comenté, mientras alzaba una ceja  
-El dedo o el pastel? –Me preguntó con una sonrisa pícara  
-Ambos *Estoy comprando el pastel de mi boda y estoy coqueteando con alguien que no es mi novia?*  
-Qué tal éste? –Acercó un poco de pastel a mi boca, pero me lo embarró al propósito en la cara –Opps –Dijo, fingiendo cara de inocente  
-Ah sí? Pues tú prueba éste –Le embarré un poco de merengue en su labio. Ella se lo lamió de manera sensual y yo no pude evitar sentir un escalofrío  
-Pido paz. Déjame te limpio eso –Acercó su rostro a mi cara y lamió el pastel en mi mejilla y cerca de la comisura de mi labio. Yo me quedé inmóvil –Listo!  
-Gracias

Los días pasaron muy rápido y llegó el día de mi boda. Honestamente tenía dudas, pues en definitiva quería a Kim y con ella era feliz, pero las cosas que Rach aún me hacía sentir, me confundía. Sé que soy egoísta, no debería hacerle eso a Kim, no debería casarme con ella si no estoy 100% segura. La boda se realizaría en unos jardines muy bonitos, me encontraba en un kiosco, apartado de la preparación, la gente, el ruido. Daba vueltas, pensando en el asunto.

-Podemos hablar? –Escuché una voz a mis espaldas y sin verla ya sabía que era Rach  
-Claro –Me volteé hacia ella  
-Es algo que tengo que sacar de mi sistema –Lucía tan nerviosa  
-Qué sucede?  
-Es la cosa más tonta que he haré y perdóname –Me decía, mientras jugaba con sus manos  
-Ya dime, me asustas  
-Quinn… estoy enamorada de ti –Quedé petrificada  
-*Qué acaba de decir?*  
-Lo he estado desde hace más de 2 años, pero he tenido tanto miedo de decirlo. Sé que es un momento inapropiado, pero debo pedirte una cosa –Yo no podía articular palabra alguna -Escógeme, déjame hacerte feliz. Eso son dos cosas, verdad? –Sonrió nerviosa.

Ella se acercó a mí y me besó…

* * *

Qué les pareció? cuídense. nos leemos pronto

-Cualquier parecido con "My best friend's wedding" No es pura coincidencia- jeje

Esta historia estaba planeada para constar de 4 capítulos, pero ustedes creen q vale la pena alargarla? más drama, más romance, más... qué¿? digan

xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos! disculpen pero mi laptop murió y ahorita aproveché "robar" la compu de mi hermano para subir la historia.

Perdón por los errores, pero no tengo tiempo de checarlos :S

*contiene femslash*

muchas gracias por los comentarios XD

* * *

Ella se acercó a mí y me besó…

Sus labios tocaron los míos y una corriente atravesó mi cuerpo. El beso comenzó tan suave y tierno, pero pronto se intensificó. Su boca me estaba volviendo loca y se sentía tan bien; la lengua de Rachel pidió entrar en mi boca y por más que hubiera disfrutado alargar ese beso, me di cuenta de mi realidad… iba a casarme en unas horas y estaba besando a otra mujer. Me separé de Rachel y la miré a los ojos.

-Por qué? Por qué me haces esto ahora?  
-Lo siento tanto Quinn –Ella bajo la mirada  
-Dos años dijiste? Por qué rayos no me dijiste nada?  
-Yo… yo no quería lastimarte, primero no estaba segura de mis sentimientos y luego tú me dijiste que te ibas y te juro que quise gritártelo, pero no quería que abandonaras a tu mamá por mí –Sonaba sincera  
-Abandonar a mi mamá? –Suspiré –Entiendo  
-Ves, si te decía, tu partida hubiera sido más dolorosa. Qué hubiéramos hecho? Tú no podías quedarte, yo no podía irme contigo. Hubiéramos seguido siendo solo amigas? Hubiéramos tenido una relación a distancia?  
-Comprendo lo que dices, pero aún así debiste decirme  
-Da igual. Tú dejaste de hablarme un año y regresaste comprometida, de nada hubiera servido  
-Te equivocas –Le dije, viéndola a los ojos, para que supiera que lo decía enserio –Si lo hubiera sabido, yo si me hubiera arriesgado a una relación a distancia y ni siquiera hubiera volteado a ver a Kim. Serías la única mujer en mi vida, pero desgraciadamente el hubiera no existe y todo es diferente, ahora tenemos que seguir por caminos separados –Decir esas palabras me dolieron tanto  
-No digas eso, se que te estoy pidiendo demasiado. También sé que quieres a Kim y no quieres lastimarla. Yo no quiero lastimarla, es una gran chica, pero por favor quédate conmigo –La forma en que dijo "quédate conmigo" casi me hace decirle que sí, pero como ella dijo, quería a Kim y estaba confundida. Sin saber qué hacer.  
-Lo siento Rach. La cabeza me da vueltas, ya ni yo sé que quiero hacer  
-Ok. Sabes? Creo que no te amo  
-Perdón? *Está loca, acaba de decirme que sí*  
-Tú me contaste un día que cuando amas a alguien de verdad, ignoras tus celos y sólo quieres que esa persona sea feliz, aunque no se contigo  
-Sí  
-Pues entonces no te amo, porque quiero que seas feliz, pero conmigo. -Y se retiró, dejándome sin palabras y con un nudo en el estómago.

Rachel POV

Acaba de decírselo. Estoy muy nerviosa, pero al menos no me rechazó por completo… tengo esperanzas. La besé WOW, al fin pude probar esos labios. Cielos! que bien besa. Me siento en una de las sillas, adornadas para la boda, estoy pensando en los sucesos de hace un momento, cuando alguien me tapa los ojos con las manos. Mi ilusión de que se tratará de Quinn, se desvanece en un segundo al sentir unas manos ásperas que no podrían pertenecerle.

-Quién soy? –Me pregunta una voz familiar y yo sonrió  
-George! –Me giro y lo abrazó  
-Hola preciosa, cómo estás? –Solamente doy un suspiro –Qué pasó?  
-Le dije  
-Oh madre santa! Y qué sucedió?  
-Nos besamos –No pude evitar sonreír al recordarlo  
-Usted no pierde el tiempo. Entonces ya no hay boda? O bueno si hay, pero ahora es entre ustedes dos  
-No –Le dije con la mirada baja  
-Cómo qué no? Si se besaron –Dijo en tono de obviedad  
-Más bien yo la besé. Bueno… me correspondió el beso, pero está confundida. No la culpo. Oh George, por qué no se lo dije antes?  
-Oh cariño –Me acarició el rostro y luego me abrazó.

George es un gran amigo, lo conozco hace apenas un año y meses, pero pareciera que lo conociera de toda la vida. Gracias a él he sobrevivido a la ausencia de Quinn, él sabe todo y siempre me da consejos y apoya. Es un hombre muy guapo y buena onda, siempre bromeamos que si yo no amara a Quinn y él no fuera gay, estaríamos juntos.

Quinn POV

Tengo que pensar muy bien las cosas, no quiero hacer algo de lo que me arrepienta. Tengo fuertes sentimientos por Kim, eso lo sé, pero Rachel mueve mi mundo y cuando me besó fue lo mejor que he vivido. Creo que debo hablar con Kim…

Me dirijo a buscar a Kim, para que platiquemos y en eso veo a Rachel acompañada de un chico muy galán. Parece que se llevan bien, pues hablan con mucha confianza, debe ser un amigo, espero que sólo sea un amigo. Pero él le acarició el rostro y luego la abrazó y ella se veía tan cómoda en sus brazos. No mentiré sentí celos, aún así me acerco a ellos.

-Hola –Digo y ellos se separan  
-Quinn –Me contesta Rach  
-Así que tú eres Quinn, Rachel siempre habla de ti –Rach le da un codazo –George, mucho gusto  
-Igualmente –Estrecho su mano  
-Mi bebé tiene razón, en verdad eres hermosa  
-Oh gracias *bebé? Por qué le dice bebé?* *Rach cree que soy hermosa aww!*  
-Sí, él es George. Ha sido mi mejor amigo últimamente, siempre ahí para mí  
-*Esa es una indirecta que me debería doler? Porque lo logró* -Bien, pues fue un gusto conocerte, me tengo que retirar

Rachel POV

Quinn se alejó de nosotros y yo me arrepiento de haber hecho ese comentario. No debí decirlo, sabiendo que su ausencia no fue su culpa, ella siempre trató de estar en contacto conmigo. Rayos! A veces soy tan tonta

-Yo también me voy, tengo cosas que hacer  
-Oh no George, por favor no me dejes. Voy a necesitarte a mi lado, cuando ella se case  
-Tal vez no se case cariño  
-Te lo suplico, pase lo que pase, quiero que estés conmigo –Lo tomo del brazo y se lo sobo  
-Ay, está bien. Ni siquiera estoy invitado a la boda, pero bueno…  
-Jaja eso no importa, cuélate  
-Bien, pero si me tengo que ir ahorita. Prometo que regreso dentro de media hora  
-Ok, conste -George me dio un pico y se fue. Es costumbre que a veces me dé uno, sólo espero que Quinn no lo haya visto y lo mal interprete.

Quinn POV

Me alejé de ellos. Aún debía hablar con Kim antes de la boda, pero con lo que vi ya no sé. Es decir, un abrazo y que le diga "bebé" no significa nada, Rach lo presentó como su amigo, no como su novio. Aunque tampoco me iba a decir "oh sé que acabo de decirte que te amo, pero él es mi novio". Ya déjalo Fabrey!

La curiosidad me mata y volteó a verlos, siguen platicando y Rachel… le está acariciando el brazo? Él le dice algo, que la hace reír; luego le da… un beso! WTF? y se va. Al parecer si salen.

Enfría la cabeza Fabrey, no cometas una tontería, no vayas a casarte por las razones equivocadas. Tal vez sale con él, pero… bueno, ella dijo que te amaba. Estará jugando? Lo habrá dicho porqué tiene miedo de perderme, perder a su mejor amiga? Habla con Kim, las tres merecen que aclares tu mente.

-Kim, cariño?  
-Quinn! –Me abraza –No debemos vernos  
-No importa, aún no estamos vestidas  
-Estamos desnudas, acaso?  
-Jeje –Su comentario me hace reír  
-Aunque no me quejaría si así fuera –y me da un beso  
-Kim, hay algo que quiero decirte  
-Bien, pero primero yo quiero decirte algo  
-Ok  
-Te amo bebé –Comenzó a llorar –Soy tan feliz y me siento tan afortunada de pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Sé que eres una mujer que nunca me va a fallar. Te amo, te amo, te amo –Me besa  
-Yo también te quiero mucho  
-Disculpa éste momento de lloriqueo. Qué ibas a decirme?  
-*Después de esto cómo le digo que quiero atrasar la boda? Cómo le digo que la quiero, pero amo a otra? Necesito ayuda!* -Que eres una mujer increíble y no mereces sufrir. Te veo dentro de un rato, para casarnos –Kim me sonríe y me da un beso profundo.

Salgo de ahí, creyendo que hice lo correcto. Con Kim puedo ser feliz, como lo he sido todo este tiempo (antes de saber que Rach me amaba) y Rachel puede ser feliz con George.

Llega la hora de la boda, los invitados están en sus asientos, yo parada frente a la mesa y el juez detrás de ésta, listo para comenzar. Sólo queda esperar por la novia, la otra novia. Rachel tampoco ha llegado, espero que venga… ah ahí está, viene llegando… con George.

Rachel POV

Quinn decidió casarse después de todo, no quería ir a la boda, pero George me convenció que como su mejor amiga debía estar a su lado y apoyarla por la decisión que tomó, además era su testigo.

Dios! Se veía tan linda con su ropa blanca y esos ojos avellana que resaltaban. Me paré a su lado, en mi posición de testigo. o sabía que decirle, pero ella me sonrió y me tranquilicé.

-Hola. Me alegro que hayas venido  
-Quinn, pase lo que pase, siempre estaré ahí para ti. Nuestra amistad es lo más importante  
-Gracias, lo mismo digo –Y me regaló una sonrisa, de esa que debilitaban mis piernas  
-Por cierto, te ves muy hermosa  
-Gracias. Tú eres toda una visión –Me sonrojé  
-No exageres  
-Enserio. George debe estar fascinado  
-Jaja sí, estoy segura que el vestido le encanta

Quinn POV

-*Lo sabía, si son pareja*-A quién no le fascinarías en ese vestido *Deja de coquetear Quinn!*  
-Creo que no entendiste. Le gusta el vestido… para él  
-Cómo?  
-Quinn, tu deberías saber, por tu gay-radar o lo que sea, que George es gay  
-Es gay?  
-Aja  
-Oh my God. Yo creí que ustedes salían  
-Imagine que mal interpretarías la situación, debí aclararte las cosas. Quinn yo sólo tengo ojos para ti  
-Yo… -Todos se pusieron de pie y vi que Kim caminaba por el pasillo, hacia mí. *Rach está soltera y yo a punto de casarme. Qué George sea gay cambia mi decisión? Es muy tarde, no puedo cancelar la boda* -La ceremonia prosiguió y honestamente, mi cabeza estaba en otro lado.

Rachel POV

Ahí estaba yo, parada junto a la mujer que amo, viendo como se unía a otra. El juez llegó a la parte "si alguien se opone que hable ahora o calle para siempre" –Yo Rachel Berry, me opongo. Por qué amo a esta mujer! –Ojala fuera tan fácil, pero no le haría eso a Quinn, ya la había hecho pasar por mucho

-Kim tus votos, por favor –Dijo el juez  
-Yo Kim Smith, te acepto a ti Quinn Fabrey para amarte por el resto de mi vida y prometo hacerte feliz  
-Quinn tu turno  
-*Ahí va, estoy a punto de perderla para siempre. Sólo deseo que Kim te haga feliz, Quinn*  
-Yo Quinn Fabrey, te acepto a ti… Rachel Berry  
-*Qué acaba de decir?*

-Continuará-

* * *

Qué les parecio? comenten, please

sé que una boda civil es un poco diferente a ésta, pero fue para propósitos de la historia XD

Una disculpa a las fans de Brittana, no creo que las incluya. PERO si algo se me ocurre, entonces apareceran

extrañaron la "música" o prefieren que no haya letra de canciones. Yo lo hacía porque esto es GLEE! jeje pero como gusten

nos leemos pronto. besos


	5. Chapter 5

Pues mi laptop está viva! y ahora si a seguir escribiendo (=

Espero q les guste...

P.D. Oh si friends! XD

* * *

-Yo Quinn Fabrey, te acepto a ti… Rachel Berry

-*Qué acaba de decir?*

Acaso dijo mi nombre? Una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro, pero se borra rápidamente al darme cuenta de toda la situación. Veo la cara de Kim e incluso siento pena, culpa, pero Quinn dijo mi nombre, me escogió? debería hacer algo? Todo queda en pausa… alguien debería decir algo!

Quinn POV

El juez llegó a la parte de "alguien se opone", tengo que admitir que una parte de mí deseaba que Rach dijera algo, pero no lo hizo. No me ama lo suficiente como para impedir la boda? O al contrario, me ama demasiado y sólo quiere verme feliz? Quin concentrate!

-Kim tus votos, por favor –Dijo el juez  
-Yo Kim Smith, te acepto a ti Quinn Fabrey para amarte por el resto de mi vida y prometo hacerte feliz  
-*Pobre Kim, espero hacerla feliz… como hubiera hecho feliz a Rachelle, si tan sólo me hubiera dicho algo antes, si tan sólo hubiera luchado más por ella, si tan sólo… me estuviera casando con ella*  
-Quinn tu turno  
-Yo Quinn Fabrey, te acepto a ti Rachel Berry

Qué acabó de decir? Oh no, la cara de Kim y el silencio de los invitados me dicen todo. Acabo de regarla! Y ahora qué hago? Uso esto para escapar, aunque termine rompiéndole el corazón a Kim o me disculpo y trato de arreglar las cosas para que la ceremonia siga? Todo está en pausa… que alguien diga algo!

-Debo continuar? –Le pregunta el juez a Kim. *Quinn di algo!*  
-Ah… s si, si. Continué por favor –Le dice Kim. De mi boca no salen palabras, no sé qué decir.  
-Bien, entonces las declaro legalmente casadas. Puede besar a la novia.

El juez ha terminado, no dije ni una sola palabra para evitarlo. Ahora sólo sonríe y besa a tu esposa. Ni siquiera sé si quiere que la bese después de lo ocurrido. Me acercó un poco a Kim, estaba seria y creí que no quería besarme, pero de pronto me estampa un beso, demasiado apasionado. Todos aplauden.

Rachel POV

-Debo continuar? –Le pregunta el juez a Kim. Yo espero que Quinn diga que no, que me ama y me escoge a mí, pero de su boca no sale sonido alguno.  
-Ah… s si, si. Continué por favor –Contesta dudosa Kim.  
-Bien, entonces las declaro legalmente casadas. Puede besar a la novia.

Listo, el juez ha terminado, ahora Quinn pertenece a alguien más, escogió a alguien más. El momento del beso pareciera no llegar y yo no me quejo. Quinn se inclinó un poco hacia Kim, quien estaba seria, pero luego volteó a verme y me dirigió una mirada que no supe descifrar y luego le dio tremendo beso a Quinn y yo preferí voltear hacia otro lado.

Ya estando en la fiesta, pude notar un poco de tensión entre Q y su, ahora, esposa. Al igual que pude notar la tensión entre Kim y yo, me veía bastante feo y si trataba de sonreírle, ella sólo volteaba a ver a otro lado. No la culpo, pero debería ser feliz. Ella es la que tiene a Quinn.

Como es costumbre en las bodas, los novios bailan su primer baile como esposos y luego la novia baila con su papá y el novio con su mamá, etc. Ellas se pusieron de pie para hacerlo y comenzaron a bailar y luego Quinn bailó con su mamá, Kim con su papá y así fueron bailando con los invitados que pasaron. Tenían miedo de pasar y que Kim terminara por asesinarme, pero no me quedaría con las ganas de bailar con Quinn y desearle… felicidad.

Me acerqué a Q y aunque su esposa puso "su cara", no dijo nada y siguió bailando con su amigo. Quinn puso su mano derecha en mi cintura y mi cuerpo vibró, tomó mi mano con la izquierda y comenzamos a bailar. Estaba tan hermosa y olía tan rico, maldita Kim que suerte tiene. Bailar con ella fue lo mejor del día… después de besarla claro está.

-Te deseo lo mejor. Qué seas muy feliz… aunque no sea conmigo (le susurré al oído)  
-Gracias  
-Puedo preguntarte sobre lo que pasó?  
-Creo que mi subconsciente me trató de decir algo  
-Y por qué no lo escuchaste?  
-Lo hice, pero ya era tarde.  
-Y ella te ha hecho preguntas al respecto?  
-No, no ha mencionado el tema. Es mejor, no sabría que decirle  
-Qué me amas? –Me atreví a decir, viéndola a los ojos  
-Rach, basta. Dejémoslo así.  
-Sólo dime –Dije, conteniendo las lágrimas que salían de mis ojos  
-Si, te amo. Pero ahora, eso ya no importa. Lo siento. –Me dijo, con infinita tristeza en los ojos.  
-Yo lo siento más

La solté y me alejé de ahí, ya no podía contener el llanto. Busqué a George y nos retiramos de la fiesta. Había sido una noche difícil y no quería saber nada de nada. George prometió quedarse conmigo toda la noche. Estábamos durmiendo cuando mi celular sonó, no tenía ganas de contestar, pero lo hice.

-Rachel Berry?  
-Si?  
-Llamamos del hospital Cristal, no se alarme, pero su papás tuvieron un accidente. No es grave, pero debe venir  
-Dios –Me llevé la mano a la boca –Voy para allá

Agarré las llaves del auto y salí corriendo al hospital, no siquiera le avisé a George. Justo cuando creí que mi día no se podía poner peor. Llegué al hospital, vi a mi "papi" y lo abracé. Me explicó que regresaban de la boda, cuando ocurrió el accidente, que él sólo tenía unos golpes, pero que "papá" estaba un poco más grave. Estaba en cuidados intensivos y estaría en observación toda la noche.

Estaba muy asustada. Logré avisarle a George para que no se preocupara y lo convencí de no ir al hospital, hasta que fuera de día. La verdad es que en ese momento necesitaba tanto a Quinn, más que nada como la amiga que siempre está a mi lado. Pero debía ser realista, para éste momento, ella estaría en su luna de miel.

-Rachel? –Estoy soñando? Acabó de escuchar su voz –Rachel, aquí estás

No estoy soñando, es Quinn, quien se acerca y me da un abrazo, el abrazo que tanto necesitaba.

-Pero cómo? –Le preguntó confundida, al darme cuenta de que no sé cómo se enteró  
-Tu "papi" –Me sonríe y luego dirige su mirada a mi papi. Yo volteó y le "digo" gracias, a mi papi, sin hacer un ruido.  
-Pero Quinn, tú deberías estar con tu esposa y disfrutar de su noche –No importa cuánto doliera, era la verdad  
-Rach –Me decía mientras colocaba su mano en mi mejilla izquierda –Kim ha estado en mi familia por cinco minutos, tú has estado en mi familia toda la vida.

Me derritió con sus palabras, no sé si podría amarla más y solamente me rindo un sus brazos, para otro abrazo.

-Aggjj –Alguien carraspea su garganta  
-Kim –Le dice Quinn, mientras se suelta de mi abrazo  
-Ya encontré lugar para el auto, pero está lejos  
-No importa, gracias.  
-Rachel, siento mucho lo de tus papás –Comenta con sinceridad  
-Gracias. Lamento haber arruinado tu noche –Yo también lo digo enserio  
-No te preocupes por eso

Por más que mi "papi" insistió, decidí quedarme en el hospital, con él, toda la noche. Quinn me dijo que se quedaría conmigo, a Kim no le pareció pero acepto, ella se fue después de un rato y prometió que volvería en el día. Toda la noche estuve abrazada o agarrada de la mano de Quinn.

A la mañana siguiente desperté acostada sobre el hombre de mi amada, ella todavía dormía y se veía preciosa. En eso abrió sus bellos ojos, color avellana.

-Buenos días hermosa –Me dijo y yo me sentí volar con el cumplido  
-Buenos días. Dormiste bien o te entumí tu hombro?  
-Jaja nada de eso. Dormí muy bien y me encantó despertar a tu lado –Me sonrojé  
-Q, a mí también me encantó despertar a tu lado –Me regaló una sonrisa  
-Y dime, algo nuevo sobre tu "papá"?  
-No sé, también acabo de despertar. Le preguntaré a mi "papi"  
-Ok. Te acompaño

Hablamos con mi "papi" y nos dijo que "papá" ya había despertado y que todo estaba bien, sólo estaría otro día para recuperación y luego le darían de alta. Pase a verlo y después regresé a la sala de espera con Quinn.

-Cómo está?  
-Bien  
-Me alegra  
-Gracias por todo Q  
-De qué hablas. No hay nada que agradecer  
-Sé que fue por una situación pesada, pero amaría despertar a tu lado todos los días  
-Rach, hay que dejarlo. Solamente nos hacemos daño. Hay que ser amigas, como siempre  
-Cómo quieres que sea tu amiga? cuando quiero comerte la boca a besos  
-Rach..

No aguanté más y la besé. Nuestros labios comenzaron a acariciarse y el beso se intensificó cuando su lengua quiso tocar la mía. Pero Q se alejó.

-No puedo. No importa que muera por tus besos, soy una mujer casada y no le seré infiel a Kim  
-Entiendo –Bajé el rostro, pero ella lo levantó con sus dedos y me obligo a mirarla  
-Pero hablaré con ella –Me sonrío  
-Quieres decir…?  
-Es delicado, no quiero lastimarla, pero me he dado cuenta que es peor mentirle. –Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro –Por favor, aun no te hagas ilusiones, primero debo solucionar esto  
-No importa nada, el que tú vayas a hablar con ella, el que no quieras arreglar las cosas para estar conmigo, me es suficiente –Le di un abrazo  
-Quieres ir a la cafetería por algo de comer?  
-Claro –Le respondí.

Estábamos sentadas en una mesa de la cafetería, cuando llegó Kim y pidió hablar con Quinn a solas. Espero no sea nada malo.

Quinn POV

Kim me pidió que saliéramos a la calle a platicar un momento, al parecer tenía algo importante que decirme. Yo también tenía que hablar con ella sobre nuestra relación, pero esperaré a ver que me va a decir.

-Qué sucede?  
-Q tú me amas? –Me sorprendió su pregunta  
-Kim te amo, pero…  
-Pero no estás enamorada de mí –Completó por mí  
-A qué viene todo esto?  
-Hay un problema con nuestro "matrimonio" –Hizo la señal de comillas con las manos  
-Y por qué entre comillas?  
-Pues verás, técnicamente no estamos casadas  
-Qué? –Esa si era una noticia shokeante

* * *

MUCHAS GRACIAS por sus comentarios!

gracias a: jhmarL, kaze-ni-panke, alexeliza.g, Dhanielle Madonna, drugineed, crashbumbang, gleegirlfan, carol-NYE, HeyArcia, Shury Marie Cullen Potter, Angelina-Black-Meyer, anneliasix

leer sus comentarios y saber q están leyendo, saber si les gusta o no, es lo mejor (:

Lo sé me robé una línea de Coyote Ugly, pero es adorable ( y si no sabían, ya me quemé =P)


	6. Chapter 6

-Pues verás, técnicamente no estamos casadas  
-Qué? –Esa si era una noticia shokeante –De qué rayos hablas? –Estaba desconcertada  
-El juez me habló esta mañana porqué tenía algo urgente que decirme  
-Y?  
-Nos reunimos y me explicó que nuestras actas están vacías  
-No entiendo nada –Probablemente mi rostro era de what  
-Recuerdas haber firmado algún documento?  
-Oh cielos –Fue lo único que salió de mi boca  
-Exacto. Debido a… bueno a lo que sucedió, hasta al juez se le fue la onda y en ningún momento nos hizo firmar el acta  
-Y entonces, qué sucederá?  
-Eso depende de ti  
-De mi?  
-El juez dice que sólo es cuestión de firmar el papel. Todo está listo y en orden, pero…  
-Pero qué?  
-No creo que quieras hacerlo  
-Kim yo… -*Tiene razón, yo iba a hablarle de una separación y ahora sale esto*  
-Lo sabía –Bajo la cabeza, triste. Me rompió el corazón verla así  
-No quiero lastimarte, sabes que te quiero mucho. Pero yo…  
-Amas a Rachel, lo sé. Quise creer que no era así, pero supongo que siempre lo supe. Cuando regresamos y la volviste a ver, tus ojos brillaron de una forma que…  
-Kim…  
-Déjame hablar. A mí me tenías en tus brazos pero a ella en un pedestal y supuse que era normal por ser tan amigas, pero la forma en la que la veías, le hablabas. Lo que paso en nuestra boda lo dejó más que claro, pero quise hacerme la tonta para quedarme contigo, para ganar. Que torpe soy  
-No eres torpe. Siento tanto esto que está sucediendo –Me silenció con un dedo sobre mi boca  
-Y cuando te vi abrazarla ayer, simplemente lo entendí. Ustedes dos encajan, fueron hechas la una para la otra y yo me debo quitar de en medio. Porque te amo tanto como para dejarte ser feliz, porque me amo lo suficiente como para salir de ésta relación y porque, aunque no lo creas, también aprecio a Rachel y espero que te haga feliz.  
-Eres increíble –No podía creer todo lo que estaba diciendo y la madurez con la que estaba tratando la situación  
-No te creas. Dejarte ir será lo más difícil que haré jamás. Y dile a Rach que si te rompe el corazón, regresaré a asesinarla  
-De acuerdo, yo le haré saber *Aunque si la tocarás, yo te haría daño a ti*  
-Ahora creo que debo irme  
-No quiero perderte. Crees que después del duelo, podamos volver a estar en contacto?  
-Por supuesto, no te desharás tan fácil de mí. Cuando la herida sane, me encantaría que seamos amigas  
-Eso sería maravilloso. Y qué pasará con nuestro "matrimonio"?  
-No te preocupes, yo hablaré con el juez y le diré que anule todo  
-No quieres que te acompañe?  
-No. Por favor, déjame hacerlo sola  
-Bien  
-Entonces, hasta luego Quinn  
-Hasta luego Kim –La abracé y le di un beso en la frente –Te quiero y siempre tendrás en mi alguien con quien contar  
-Gracias. Yo también te quiero  
-Cuídate  
-Tú igual. Despídeme de mi rival –Sonrío –Y dile que espero que su papá se ponga mejor  
-Ok. Gracias, yo le digo

Kim subió a su auto y se fue.

Rachel POV

Me quedé esperando en el hospital a que Quinn regresara, si es que iba a regresar. Tenía esperanzas que hablara con Kim y arreglara las cosas, sabía que sería difícil y a pesar de todo, sentía pena por Kim; era una buena chica.

Quinn comenzaba a tardar o al menos eso me parecía. Y si Kim la asesino cuando se enteró? No, no Berry, deja de pensar esas cosas. Pero por qué tarda? Y si se arrepintió y se dio cuenta que no me quiere y se fue con su esposa… Ya déjalo Berry!

Me desesperé y decidí ir a buscarlas. Salí a la calle y las vi platicando. Quise acercarme, pero supuse que no era lo correcto. Vi que Quinn la abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente (malditos celos!). Intercambiaron otras palabras y luego Kim se fue.

-Quinn?

Ella volteó a verme y me regaló una sonrisa hermosa. Se dirigió hacia mí y me tomó entre sus brazos, alzándome, para luego darme un delicioso beso. Este beso duro más que los dos anteriores (no me quejo, en lo absoluto) y al fin nuestras lenguas danzaron juntas. Qué bien besa!. Nos separamos por descanso. Busqué los ojos de mi amada.

-Hablaste con ella?  
-Si –Me decía sin dejar de sonreír  
-Y?  
-Y… Te amo. Te amo! –Gritó la segunda vez  
-Yo también te amo –No pude evitar sonreír –Pero qué sucedió? Se van a divorciar? –Pregunté avergonzada  
-No –Me dijo seria  
-No?  
-No. Seguiré con ella y tú serás mi amante  
-Perdón? –Puse mi mejor cara de indignación  
-Jaja Es broma. Jamás les haría eso. No me divorciaré, porque no estoy casada  
-No te estoy siguiendo  
-Recuerdas que eras mi testigo?  
-Si *Eso qué?*  
-Y recuerdas haber firmado algún documento?  
-Oh my God –Mi cara debió ser muy graciosa, porque Quinn comenzó a reír  
-Exacto. Nunca firmamos nada, así que no hay matrimonio  
-Entonces, eres libre?  
-No. Soy tuya –Dijo de la manera más sexy. Me derretí ahí mismo  
-Y yo tuya –La besé

Continuamos besándonos y haciéndonos mimos por un rato más

-Cuando den a tu papá de alta y nos aseguremos que está bien. Te invitaré a salir  
-Enserio?  
-Claro, debemos tener una cita. Nuestra primera cita  
-Me encantaría –Me lancé a ella, rodeando con mis brazos su cuello y dándole un beso tierno, pero apasionado.  
-Una cosa más, antes de hacerte una pregunta que siempre he querido hacerte  
-Dime –Mis ojos estaban expectantes  
-Prometamos que pase lo que pase, nuestra amistad siempre, siempre, pero siempre vendrá primero  
-Lo prometo. Ahora la pregunta que querías hacerme –Moví mis cejas sugestivamente  
-Rachel Berry, quieres ser mi novia?  
-Bromeas? Obvio si –Nos volvimos a besar

Dos días después, salimos a nuestra cita. Primero me llevó a una función de una obra musical (Esta mujer sabe como conquistarme), luego fuimos a cenar. Fue la cita más linda.

-Te divertiste?  
-Mucho, gracias amor (beso)  
-Me alegra. Te llevo a casa o quieres a otra parte?  
-Qué está sugiriendo señorita Fabrey?  
-Nada, quiero decir… am am  
-*Que linda se ve nerviosa* -Entonces no quieres? –Hice un puchero  
-No. Digo si, o sea… quiero que sea especial y perfecto  
-Estamos hablando de lo mismo? –Quería hacerla sufrir un rato  
-Rach! Por favor, me pones nerviosa. Entonces no estamos hablando de eso?  
-Qué es eso? –Fingí demencia  
-Olvídalo  
-No, espera. Si Quinn Fabrey, hablaba de… (Me acerqué a su oído) hacer el amor contigo

Nos vimos a los ojos y comenzamos a besarnos

-Segura? –Me preguntó  
-Por supuesto. Y claro que será especial y perfecto, porque será contigo

Me volvió a besar. Nos dirigimos a su casa, subimos a la habitación. Me tomó del cuello y me besó con pasión, nuestras lenguas se degustaban la una a la otra. Me acostó en la cama y comenzó a besar mi cuello (Esta mujer sí que sabe lo que hace). Le desabroché la blusa y se la quité, pude ver esos perfectos abdominales. Ella también me sacó la blusa y la falda; para luego quitarse el pantalón ella misma. Ambas en ropa interior, recorriendo nuestros cuerpos entre besos y caricias. Le quite el sostén y admiré sus pechos, tan lindos. Ella también me quitó el mío y recorrió con su boca desde mi cuello, se entretuvo en mis senos, bajo por mi abdomen y luego, quitándome el calzón, me beso las piernas. Volvió a subir a besar mi boca, mientras su mano se deslizaba peligrosamente hacia mi centro, donde se introdujo. Movía mis caderas y gemía. Estaba a punto de explotar…

-Quinn!

El orgasmo llegó. Coloqué a Quinn debajo de mí, era mi turno de hacerla disfrutar. Mi boca recorrió su cuerpo y al llegar al lugar entre sus piernas, me deshice de su calzón. Inicié mi labor, en su centro. Mi lengua estaba en el mejor lugar del mundo; Quinn tenía enredados sus dedos en mi cabello, pidiendo más. Espero estarlo haciendo bien, no tengo la más mínima experiencia en esto, Quinn parece llegar…

-Rachel!

Quinn terminó. Subí y bese su boca; me coloqué entre sus brazos, con la cabeza en su pecho.

-Fue maravilloso. Te amo tanto Rach  
-Y yo a ti. Maravilloso lo que tú hiciste  
-Que pena, ni experiencia tengo  
-Bromeas?  
-No. Jamás había hecho el amor con nadie  
-Y Kim?  
-Con nadie  
-Yo tampoco  
-Enserio?  
-Si  
-Pues estuviste fantástica  
-Lo mismo digo

Nos besamos, para luego caer dormidas.

Quinn POV

SEIS MESES DESPUÉS:

Rach y yo nos vamos a casar. Es el día más feliz de mi vida! Me encuentro esperando, los invitados comienzan a llegar.

-Hola!  
-Hola Kim –Hace cuatro meses que volví a saber de ella y ahora somos buenas amigas, viene acompañada de su novia. -Hola Santana  
-Te ves hermosa –Me comenta Kim  
-Gracias  
-Me voy a poner celosa –Le bromea su novia  
-No tienes porque –Kim le da un beso  
-Felicidades –Me dice Santana  
-Gracias  
-Bueno, nos iremos a sentar. Suerte  
-Gracias Kim –Le doy un abrazo rápido  
-Mira Britt! una fuente de chocolate –Dice Santana  
-Creí que no te gustaba tu otro nombre –Le pregunté extrañada a Kim  
-Bueno (Encoge sus hombros) a mi hermosa latina, le perdono todo  
-Jaja Ok

Se dirigieron a comer algo de la fuente. Después de un rato, llega la hora. Veo entrar a Rach, preciosa, radiante. Una estúpida sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro.

-Queridos invitados, estamos reunidos para unir en matrimonio a Rachel Berry y Quinn Fabrey…

-Yo Rachel Berry te acepto a ti Quinn Fabrey para amarte y respetarte durante el resto de mi vida y prometo hacerte feliz  
-Yo Quinn Fabrey te acepto a ti Rachel Berry para amarte y respetarte todo la vida, en los momentos fáciles y en los difíciles. Prometo hacerte feliz…

-Firmen aquí y aquí. –Nos aseguramos de firmar todo lo necesario

-Ahora yo las declaro legalmente casadas. Pueden besarse.

No dimos el beso que sellaba nuestra unión, mientras todos aplaudían. Y vivimos felices para siempre.

* * *

Qué les pareció? comenten, amaré saber que piensan

Grax por leer. saludos!


End file.
